


Retreat

by anneryn7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, long weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Oneshot. "Oh, my God, I can't feel my legs." I groaned. Spencer fell next to me and we stayed there trying to catch our breath, as a mess of tired limbs. "Everything hurts." Spencer agreed. "You know, since we have the weekend off, we should go to a spa. We deserve it. I don't know how I'm going to get my body to stop hating me, otherwise." Reid/Garcia





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Background: Set during season 9, episode 18 "Rabid." Both Penelope and Spencer are single.

"Oh, my God, I can't feel my legs." I groaned, as I collapsed onto the ground underneath me. Spencer fell next to me and we stayed there trying to catch our breath, as a mess of tired limbs.

"Everything hurts." Spencer agreed. "You know, since we have the weekend off, we should go to a spa. We deserve it. I don't know how I'm going to get my body to stop hating me, otherwise." He suggested.

"Ooh, Boy Wonder, I love it when you talk dirty to me. Yes, let's. Derek had his fun. The team can survive without us for a couple of days. We can drive up today and spend a couple days there. We definitely deserve it. It'll be nice to get away. Even before this, I was running on fumes. I know you were, too." I panted, trying to will my heart rate to slow and my breathing to return to normal.

"I have been, you're right. It's been difficult, since Maeve died. Let's make a reservation." Spencer added, softly.

"Anything for you, handsome."

* * *

It wasn't difficult to secure a reservation or to take an extra day off for an extended weekend. Hotch had no qualms with us leaving. Derek agreed that we should go, probably out of guilt for working us so hard.

The drive up was peaceful. Sometimes I forget just how much I enjoy spending time with Spencer. We have so many common interests. We geek out together in a way that I can't with the rest of the team.

It was an easy drive and only took a couple of hours to get to the spa. The resort was nicer than I expected, but I wasn't surprised, since Spencer picked it.

* * *

"This is nice. I didn't realize how much I needed this." Spencer admitted, quietly. I nodded in agreement, as I enjoyed my soak in the hot mud. A mud bath wasn't something I ever envisioned myself enjoying, but color me surprised.

"I almost don't want to leave. Neither of us have been taking enough time for ourselves." I mused.

"You're right. We need to get better about that. We can work on it together. I'm glad that you're here with me, Penelope." He told me, sweetly.

"Me too, Boy Wonder. There isn't anyone else I'd rather be here with." I promised him.

* * *

I giggled, as I helped polish off yet another bottle of champagne. Spencer and I had finished a few bottles, already. He was doing impersonations of our team members at the BAU and I was laughing so hard that I was crying.

"Stop, I'm going to pee my pants." I snickered. He gave me a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not wearing pants, Penelope. Not that I'm complaining. You always look so beautiful in your dresses, though I'm sure you would look just as lovely in pants." He told me, softly. I bit my lip, taken aback. Is this just the booze talking? Reid doesn't pay me compliments like this

"You sure are a sweet talker, once you get a little alcohol in your system, aren't you, Handsome?" I teased. He didn't look deterred by my jab, if anything he seemed more determined.

"Maybe I'm just saying the things that I wouldn't normally have the courage to say," he replied.

"Spencer..." I breathed, as he stepped closer to me. The amusement that I was feeling earlier, was long forgotten.

"I'm not confident, like you or Derek. I would have to be blind, if I couldn't see how beautiful you are, Penelope. I just didn't have the courage to tell you." He explained.

"Spencer, you're a gorgeous, brilliant man and anyone would be lucky to have you." I told him, gently.

"But?" He prodded. I shook my head.

"But nothing. You're a catch. Anyone would be lucky to have you, myself included." I added.

"Do you want me?" He asked, as he walked closer.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" I whispered, as he cupped the side of my face.

"No one ever does." His words broke my heart.

"That's not true. I do. Others have. Of course I want you." I promised. His lips were on mine, before I could process what was happening. It was forceful and gentle and completely Spencer. I willingly got lost in it.

Clothes came off in a tizzy and fell to the floor, as we made our way to one of the beds.

* * *

I groaned as light filled my eyes. My head was pounding, but I was warm and didn't want to move. I opened my eyes and saw Spencer's arms wrapped around me.

Memories of last night came crashing back and I sucked in a deep breath. We really did that. We had sex. We can't take this back...

What worried me most, was that I didn't want to take it back. I didn't want to forget about what we shared. Was it really so wrong?

"Good morning, beautiful," Spencer breathed. I glanced up at him and saw the smile on his face. I immediately felt at ease. If he's not worried, then why should I be?

"Morning handsome," I replied. "How are you not as hungover as I feel?" I groaned. He laughed and dropped a kiss on my temple.

"You had quite a bit more to drink than I did. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just glad I finally worked up the nerve to show you how I feel." He admitted.

"Oh, you did, very, very well." I winked.

"Why don't we order some breakfast and then I can show you again?" He suggested. I suddenly felt ten degrees hotter. I just nodded.

"You don't... you don't regret it, do you? I don't. I think it would be easier with work, if it hadn't happened, but I'm so glad that it did." The words spilled from my lips.

"I don't regret it. I could never regret you. Work won't be an issue. We'll find a way to work it out. I'll talk to Hotch. And we can talk to Derek together. I just got you. I can't imagine having to let you go."

"You won't have to."

* * *

We enjoyed the rest of our get away. Things with Spencer were easy. Not a lot actually changed. The sex was fantastic. We had undeniable chemistry. But the rest of our relationship was just like before.

I was so happy that it felt surreal.

Hotch took the news well. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. Hotch just has a way of always being in the know. I don't know how the man does it.

"Hey Baby girl, you got a minute?" Derek asked me, as he stepped into my lair.

"I always have time for my favorite Chocolate Adonis." I grinned.

"So you and Pretty Boy, huh? He didn't tell me. I overheard him talking to Hotch." Derek said. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're together. It just kinda happened, while we were away and I'm really glad that it did. We just fit. You know?" I confirmed. He relaxed and contemplated my words.

"I'm happy for you both. I just wish you would have told me, before talking to Hotch, but I understand why you didn't. I'm not sure who I need to give the shovel speech to, but just take care of each other. I love you both."

"We will." Spencer and I said at the same time. I looked over and saw him standing in the door way. He was smiling. I knew he had been worried about how Derek was going to take the news.

"That's all I ask. Alright, Pretty Boy, we're getting lunch and you're giving me the details. I need to know how you put the moves on our Tech Goddess." Derek slung an arm over Reid's shoulder and looked at me, expectantly. "Come on, Mama. You know you're coming, too."


End file.
